parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: What's This? (Duchess Productions' Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas Music Video of What's This from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Song: * What's This? Song From: * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2017 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Scene from Frosty the Snowman (1969)) * (Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: The Movie) * (Christmas Scene from The New Scooby Doo Mysteries: A Nutcracker Scoob) * (Christmas Scene from Frozen) * (Snow Scene from How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)) * (Snow Scene from Mickey's Christmas Carol) * Artemis: What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere. * Maui: What's this? There's white things in the air. * Dale: What's this? I can't believe my eyes. * Professor Utonium: I must be dreaming. Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair. What's this? * (Christmas Scene from Dinosaur King: Santa Saurus) * Dongwa Miao: What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. * Theodore Seville: What's this? There's people singing songs. * Aladdin: What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing. * Wreck-It Ralph: Everybody seems so happy. * Tulio: Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? * Miguel: What's this? * (Snow Scene from Donald on Ice) * Alvin Seville: There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads. * Danny: They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead. * Mamorou: There's frost in every window. Oh, I can't believe my eyes. * Goofy: And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside. * Brock: Oh, look! What's this? They're hanging mistletoe. They kiss? Why, that looks so unique. Inspired. * Simon Seville: They're gathering around to hear a story roasting chestnuts on a fire. What's this? * (Christmas Scene from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) * Nick Wilde: What's this in here? They've got a little tree. How queer! * Hercules: And who would ever think? And why? They're covering it with tiny little things. * Basil: They've got electric lights on strings. * Scooby Doo: And there's a smile on everyone. * Phineas Flynn: So now correct me if I'm wrong. * Brainy Smurf: This looks like fun. This looks like fun. * Ash Ketchum: Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? * (Christmas Scene from Balto) * Sebastian: Oh, my. What now? The children asleep. * Thomas O'Malley: But, look, there's nothing underneath. * Bagheera: No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them, * Kronk: Or ensnare them only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland. (Sighs) * Fievel Mousekewitz: What's this? * (Christmas Scene from Pokemon: Holiday Hi-Jinx) * Cooler: The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found. * Baloo: And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around. * Boss Baby: Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air. * Shaggy Rogers: The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere. * Ranma: The sights, the sounds, they're everywhere and all around. * Kimba: I've never felt so good before. This empty place inside of me is filling up. * Dave Seville: I simply cannot get enough. I want it. Oh, I want it. * Tracey Sketchit: Oh, I want it for my own. I've got to know. I've got to know. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): What is this place that I have found? What... is... this? * (Christmas Scene from The Nutcracker Prince) * Quasimodo: Christmas Town? Hmm. Clips/Years/Companies: * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (A Nutcracker Scoob; @1984 Hanna-Barbera) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@1966 Dr. Seuss/MGM/Warner Bros.) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989-1990 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Dinosaur King (Santa Saurus; 2007 Sunrise) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Fu-Fu's Full Moon Flight; @2001-2002 PBS) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Mickey Mouse Works (Donald On Ice; @1999-2000 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * Pokemon (@1997 OLM) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Hawaiian Vacation; @2007-2015 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) * TaleSpin (Molly Coddled; @1990-1991 Disney) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Thief; @1965 Mushi Production) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Cookie Chomper III; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * The Nutcracker Prince (@1990 Warner Bros.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) Category:CMV Music Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript